Daphne Conrad
Daphne Conrad is the youngest daughter of the late Rayna Jaymes and the only daughter of Teddy Conrad. She is a recurring character in Season One of Nashville and a main character from Season Two onwards. Biography Daphne and Maddie share a close bond as sisters and often perform together. However, after Maddie discovers that Deacon is her biological father Daphne worries that the bond between them may be broken. When Deacon asks Rayna to marry him, she feels she is replacing Teddy as a father figure. Deacon reassures her than he will never try to replace her biological father but will be there for her. After Rayna is involved in a car crash she is admitted to hospital in critical condition and eventually succumbs to her injuries. Prior to her death, Daphne addesses Deacon as 'Dad' for the first time, asking him if Rayna can still hear them. Following her death, she starts skipping school and attends therapy sessions where the psychiatrist informs Deacon that Daphne has depression due to the loss of her mother. Daphne is initially reluctant to open up to him, even shouting at him, until he and Maddie tell her that they are both there for her. She soon befriends a homeless girl named Liv who she brings home with her, lying to Deacon after he discovers a bloodied rag in the trash. He lets Liv stay but when Maddie discovers that Liv is behind the mean GIFs of her online following her and Clay's run in with the law Liv is thrown out of the house and the two sisters fall out. They soon put their differences aside when Maddie tells Daphne how much she misses Rayna. They later record a song together as Deacon looks on proudly. The two sisters tease Deacon when a nosey neighbor tries to chat him up while they are out for breakfast and later drops over food to the house. After he performs at the Opry, he hugs the girls before hugging Jessie Caine, which Daphne sees. She later befriends Jessie's son Jake Maitland, who is in her science class, but they argue with each other after he makes a derogatory comment about Deacon. Neither of the teenagers are happy when Deacon and Jessie start dating, but after a heart-to-heart, she starts to be more friendly towards Jessie. Daphne decides she wants to be a star like her older sister and auditions for reality television show Nashville's Next Star, which is produced by Brad Maitland. This causes some tension until Deacon has a heart-to-heart with Daphne, telling her that he only wants the best for her. Daphne successfully makes it through to the next round of auditions and makes it to the Top 3 but does not win the competition. A few months later she is seen signing a deal with Highway 65. Trivia * She is confirmed to be 14 years old during the final season. Songs Songs: Season Four: TTSCOA.jpg|"'Til the Stars Come Out Again" Season 5: TMYFML.jpg|"To Make You Feel My Love" Duets: Season One: Episode 3 - Telescope.jpg|"Telescope (Conrad Sister Version)" (with Maddie Conrad) Hohey.jpg|"Ho Hey" (with Maddie Conrad) Season Two: LTG 24.png|"A Life That's Good" (with Maddie Conrad) SWY.jpg|"Share With You" (with Maddie Conrad) Believing.jpg|"Believing" (with Maddie Conrad and Deacon Claybourne) 214.jpg|"The Blues Have Blown Away" (with Maddie Conrad and Rayna Jaymes) ICST.jpg|"I Can't Sleep Tonight" (with Maddie Conrad) JP.jpg|"Joy Parade"(with Maddie Conrad) Season Three: HOF.jpg|"Heart On Fire" (with Maddie Conrad) ChristmasWithNashville.jpg|"Christmas Coming Home"(with Maddie Conrad) 312.jpg|"This Is Real Life" (with Maddie Conrad and Rayna Jaymes) IGYAYGM.jpg|"I've Got You (And You've Got Me)" (with Daphne Conrad) HALFIM.jpg|"Have a Little Faith in Me"(with Luke Wheeler) AFH.jpg|Anywhere From Here (with Maddie Conrad and Beverly O'Connor) Season Four: AWEW.jpg|"All We Ever Wanted" (with Daphne Conrad) 421.jpg|"Together We Stand" (with Rayna Jaymes) WH.jpg|"Willing Heart" (with Daphne Conrad) Gallery DaphneConrad.jpg|Season 1-3 Daphne.jpg|Season 4 Maddiedaphne.png|Daphne and Maddie Daphne Conrad S5.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Content Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters